Trouble in paradise
by Agent BM
Summary: Rancis and Vanellope decide to spend a few days vacationing in a new beach game. All they want is a few days of fun and some alone time. But they're in for much more than that in this hilarious story. Rating may change to T
1. the diner

**Trouble in paradise**

**I don't own Wreck it Ralph**

**This is an Idea I just came up with like an hour ago so if it's not good, don't say anything I don't want to hear it. If you like it then leave a review and I hope you keep reading. Please enjoy**

**Ch. 1**

Rancis and Vanellope decided to take a few days off from racing and decided to take a vacation in the new racing game plugged in not too long ago, beachside racers. It was filled with some great beaches, races, resorts, restaurants, and great nightlife. All they were hoping for was a little alone time and some fun in the sun, but they were going to get a little more than that

Our story begins at a small diner in the game. Rancis and Vanellope sat at a table eating breakfast.

"This is pretty nice being away from the land of candy and sugar" said Vanellope

"It sure is, nothing but some alone time and some beachside fun. We'll begin as soon as I can find my wallet" said Rancis as he fumbled through his pockets "Oh man, I left my money in our hotel room"

"Relax butterhead, I'll pay it" said Vanellope as she fumbled through her pockets only to find 1 gold coin "It seems I left most of my money in our room too"

"How are we going to pay the bill?" asked Rancis as he started crying in what was left of his pancake, just then he came up with an idea

"I have an idea, we'll con someone into paying our bill, and I'm thinking the scary santa guy over there" said Rancis pointing to an ugly Santa Claus eating waffles

"Krampus, are you crazy? He's the worst guy to con, he'll kill us and throw us in his sack and trust me it stinks and you don't want to know what's in there" said Vanellope angrily

"Relax, I saw this in a movie once. Just follow my lead" said Rancis as the 2 got up and walked to the waitress at the register

"Excuse me miss, but that nice guy over there said he would like to pay our check, it's a favor he owes me" said Rancis

"Really? Krampus said that?" asked the waitress

"He sure did, I saved his life once and he owes me a favor. He said to just put it on his tab" said Rancis

"Okay, if that's what he wants" said the waitress

Vanellope grabbed a few souvenirs off the desk and said "Just put these on their too"

"Sure thing miss" said the waitress before going back to her book

Rancis and Vanellope rushed into their karts and sped off back to their hotel. A couple minutes later Krampus came out of the diner angry

"Those rotten cavities, if I find them I'll kill them" shouted Krampus

(R&V's hotel room)

"Wow Rancis I can't believe that worked. You say you saw that in a movie?" asked Vanellope as she got in her swimsuit

"I sure did" said Rancis as he finished putting on sunscreen

"So what happened in this movie? The sucker tricks the guy into paying his check and he gets away without him getting him right?" asked Vanellope

"No, in the movie, the guy catches him half a mile up the road and slits his throat. It was hilarious" said Rancis as he began laughing

Vanellope was now a little scared "Okay lets hope we don't see Krampus again on this trip"

"Don't worry. This game is filled with people from the arcade, it'll take him days just to find 2 kids don't you think?" asked Rancis

"Yeah I think so" said Vanellope a little relieved

"So you ready for some beach fun?" asked Rancis as he put on some sunglasses

"I sure am" said Vanellope

The 2 left their room and were now ready for some fun in the sun


	2. The beach

Ch. 2

(The Beach)

Vanellope was laying on the beach tanning while Rancis tried to learn how to surf, he was doing horrible.

"Okay I think I got it this time" said Rancis as he got back on his board

A big wave came and Rancis decided to ride it. He was doing great until an Asian guy came by him and almost knocked him off

"Hey man" Rancis shouted

"Watch where you going ya fool" said Chuck before knocking Rancis off

The wave closed and knocked Chuck off his board. He came out of the water and said "Watch who you hit ya fool" before another wave crashed on him

Vanellope saw the whole thing and laughed

"Hahaha, he got what he deserved" said Vanellope

She felt a small pain in her body

"Uh oh, I gotta pee" said Vanellope before rushing to the bathroom.

The boys and girls bathrooms were out of order so she went through the family bathroom and let out her pee

"Ah, that's better" said Vanellope

She saw some writing on the wall that said 'For a good time, meet me here at 10:15 am'

"I wonder what that means" said Vanellope to herself

Someone began pounding on the door

"Hey buddy, I'm in here" shouted Vanellope

The door busted open and Vanellope screamed as she saw Krampus standing there

"Holy shit, if it isn't the little cavity that made me pay her check" said Krampus before shutting the door

"Please don't hurt me" begged Vanellope as she walked back only to be stopped by the wall

"Oh I'm not going to hurt you. It's 10:15, it's time for you to have a good time" said Krampus

Outside the bathroom Rancis had gotten a little bruised from when he got knocked off his board. He went to the bathroom to get cleaned up. He pushed the door open but it was stuck

"Dang it I hate it when doors get stuck like this" said Rancis as he continued to push the door open

"Alright kid, ready for a little fun?" asked Krampus as he started to take his pants off

"Somebody please help me" screamed Vanellope

"Forget it kid, no one can hear you" said Krampus evily as he began to approach Vanellope. The door swung open and hit Krampus in the face, knocking him out

"Hey Vanellope, did I miss something here?" asked Rancis noticing her crouched on the floor and the knocked out Krampus

"Thanks Rancis, he almost tried to have a little fun with me" said Vanellope

"No problem princess" said Rancis

"President Rancis, President. I'm only a princess during work hours" said Vanellope

"But it is working hours" said Rancis

"I meant when we're in our game" said Vanellope

"Sorry" said Rancis


	3. lunch at sea

**I don't usually write on Fridays but this just came in my head and I just had to write it so please enjoy**

Ch. 3

Rancis rented a boat and decided to have lunch out at sea

"Finally, some alone time" said Rancis

"So what'd you get for lunch buttercup?" asked Vanellope

"Okay first don't call me that, and second I got us some burgers, shrimp, and cake. We also for some reason have chum" said Rancis

"Why do we have chum?" asked Vanellope

"The guy said I couldn't have the boat without it. He wouldn't say why though" said Rancis handing Vanellope a burger

Just then Chuck drove by on a jet ski and soaked them

"Hey" shouted Rancis

"You got my burger all wet" shouted Vanellope

"Watch where you going ya fool" said Chuck

"You know someday we're going to get our revenge on you" said Rancis

"Oh yeah, when? You're just 2 stupid kids. I'm a filthy rich Asian robot" said Chuck

"How about now" said Vanellope as she and Rancis threw the bucket of chum at chuck

"Ha-ha, very funny. What's that gonna do huh?" asked Chuck

"You'll find out" said Rancis

"Suck this, I'm leaving" said Chuck as he drove away

Chuck screamed as a shark came out of the water and ate him up

"That's for soaking us" said Vanellope

"Here's another burger Van" said Rancis giving Vanellope a new burger

"Thanks Rancis" said Vanellope

The 2 ate there lunch and spent about an hour at sea. They were now ready to head to shore

"Alright, lets head to shore, I got us 2 tickets for the race tonight" said Rancis

"Really, how'd you do that? Tickets here are hard to get during workdays" said Vanellope

"I know a guy" said Rancis

Rancis struggled to get the boat started but it wouldn't start

"It seems we have a problem" said Rancis "The boat won't start"

"What, you mean we're stuck here?" asked Vanellope

"Don't worry, I can fix it" said Rancis

He opened up the engine and saw that it was covered in Chum

"The engines clogged with chum. Fill the bucket with some water and I'll wash it out" said Rancis handing Vanellope a bucket

Vanellope filled up the bucket with water and poured it over the engine. The Chum washed away and the engine worked

"All fixed, now let's head back to the hotel and get ready for the race" said Rancis

He turned the boat towards the island and headed back to the rental dock


	4. racetrack

Ch. 4

(Racetrack)

"Wow Rancis, these are really great seats" said Vanellope

"Thanks, anything for you" said Rancis

The 2 were sitting in the front row of the stands and the race was about to begin

"Welcome racing fans to beautiful Sunset Island, home of great races, beaches, and 5 dollar lobster. A place where anyone can have a happy ending if you're willing to pay a little extra. Tonight's race has been sponsored by Tappers, best drinks in the arcade. Also brought to you by Bobos, home of the ham steak. Who's ready to see some racing?" asked the announcer through the speakers

Everyone cheered

"I can't hear you, cheer louder"

Everyone cheered even louder

"That's better. Our first racer tonight is a man who you all hate and he hates you, driving his red sports car, Chuck"

Everyone booed him as he drove out

"Oh boo yourselves ya fools, I'm filthy rich. What have you accomplished in life?" asked Chuck

"Boooo"

"Now for our second racer, he's everyone's favorite handyman, with his magic hammer he can fix anything. Driving an armored pickup truck, fix it Felix Jr."

Everyone cheered while Vanellope and Rancis were a little confused

"I didn't know he was in this race" said Vanellope

"I didn't know he liked racing" said Rancis

Felix and Chuck drove up towards the starting line

"May the best man win" said Felix

"I'm going to win" said Chuck

"Racers, on your mark, get set, GOOOOOO"

Felix and Chuck sped off with chuck in the lead. Felix was fast approaching, he used the guns on his truck to shoot him, but Chuck's car was heavily armored

"Wow, this is great" said Rancis as he came back to his seat with some hot dogs and drinks

Rancis bit into his hot dog and chewed something hard. He took the piece out of his mouth and it was a gold ring.

"That's weird, I just found a gold ring in my hot dog" said Rancis

"Maybe you can sell it and get some money" said Vanellope

Rancis took another bite and bit into something else. He took the piece out and saw a human finger.

"Ew gross, I just found a finger in my weenie" said Rancis

"Haha, sucks to be you right now" said Vanellope

She bit into her hot dog and bit into a toe

"Yuck, I just found a toe" said Vanellope

"I'm going to complain" said Rancis

He got out of his seat and went to complain to the vendor. Vanellope watched from her seat as Rancis complained. Rancis got punched in the chest before he knocked the vendor down and took his money back

"Well that went well" said Rancis

The race went on through 50 more laps. The racers were on their final lap. Chuck dropped oil slick into the track, but felix dodged it and knocked Chuck off the track. Felix crossed the finish line and won the race

"And the winner is Fix it Felix Jr."

Everyone cheered for Felix

"Thank you everyone, thank you" said Felix to the crowd

Chuck came out of his burning car with his skin burned off showing his metal endoskeleton

"You win this round. I be back again soon for rematch" said Chuck as he dragged what was left of his car to the pits

(R&V's hotel room)

Rancis and Vanellope were in their pajamas watching Jurassic Park on their TV

"Well today didn't turn out the way we planned" said Rancis

"I know, you got knocked off a surfboard, I almost got raped and we found body parts in our hot dogs" said Vanellope

"It could've been worse" said Rancis

"How?" asked Vanellope

"We could've got attacked by a shark" said Rancis

"Oh please, I've been through much worse than that" said Vanellope

"What's worse than being eaten?" asked Rancis

"Remember when T4 was plugged in? 10 minutes in there and I was being hunted, shot, and strapped to a table to be tested on" said Vanellope "Or the time those aliens attacked, I had an alien pop out of my stomach and almost get eaten by the queen"

"Wow, that is worse" said Rancis

"I know, you and the other racers said I wasn't tough enough to be the leader, that's why I went to boot camp" said Vanellope

"You did come back different" said Rancis

"But hey, maybe our bad luck is over. Tomorrow's a new day and we still have each other" said Vanellope

"Yeah, we're still alive so maybe things will get better" said Rancis

Vanellope yawned and said "Well I'm going to bed. Goodnight Rancis" said Vanellope before shutting off the light and falling asleep

"Goodnight Vanellope" said Rancis

He turned the TV off and fell asleep. Maybe things would get better tomorrow.


	5. Vanellopes nightmare

Ch. 5

(Hotel room, 4 AM)

Rancis woke up to a strange sound. He turned towards Vanellopes bed and saw her tossing and turning. He walked up to her and saw that she was crying in her sleep.

"Vanellope, are you alright?" asked Rancis

She jolted up and screamed

"It's okay Vanellope, it's just me" said Rancis "What happened?"

"I had a nightmare" said Vanellope breathing hard

"What happened?" asked Rancis

"The terminators, they destroyed us and the arcade" said Vanellope

"You're still afraid of them?" asked Rancis "I thought you said you got over them when the shields got put up"

"I'm mostly over them, but those shields can go down any time and we'll be dead. I still have nightmares a couple times a month" said Vanellope

"Well you're safe now, everyone makes sure those shields are always running" said Rancis

"I know but I'm still scared" said Vanellope shaking

"Would you like me to sleep with you to make you feel better?" asked Rancis

"You'd do that?" asked Vanellope

"I sure would" said Rancis as he got on her bed

"Thanks Rancis" said Vanellope before falling asleep "Goodnight"

"Goodnight Van" said Rancis before going back to sleep

(The next morning)

Vanellope woke up the next morning to see that Rancis was gone

"Rancis?" asked Vanellope

Rancis walked through the door carrying an envelope

"Morning sleepyhead, sleep well?" asked Rancis

"Sure did, where were you?" asked Vanellope

"Pawn shop, I sold that ring I found in my hot dog last night and found out it was super rare. Because of that I've just made us an extra 5 grand for this trip" said Rancis showing Vanellope the money

"Wow that's amazing" said Vanellope "So what's the plan today after breakfast?"

"I was thinking we do some snorkeling, parasailing, and whatever else there is to do on this island" said Rancis

"Cool" said Vanellope

"Get your clothes on and we'll go get some breakfast, I found this place called the cracker barrel and they make some great food" said Rancis


	6. aquarium and snorkeling adventure

Ch. 6

(Aquarium)

"Wow, it's so beautiful" said Vanellope looking at all the fish

"I know, and we'll see much more later when we go snorkeling" said Rancis

Chuck walked by the couple and pushed them

"Hey" shouted Vanellope

"Watch where you going ya fool" said Chuck

"Why is it everywhere we go, you're there?" asked Rancis

"I'm here to ruin your vacation ya fool" said Chuck

"What did we ever do to you?" asked Vanellope

"Gee, I don't know. How about PUSHING ME INTO HOT COLA" shouted Chuck angrily

"You turned me into a fly" said Vanellope

"And you turned me into a buffalo" said Rancis

"Well now I get my revenge by ruining your vacation" said Chuck

Before he could walk away, an octopus in the tank grabbed Chuck and dragged him into the water

"Watch where you going ya fool" shouted Chuck through the water

The octopus opened a door and hundreds bubbles burst out of it. The chamber was filled with spiny corral. Chuck screamed as the octopus threw him in and shut the door.

"Wow, what a stroke of luck" said Rancis

"Thanks Mr. Octopus" said Vanellope

The octopus waved goodbye to them as they left the exhibit

(Ocean)

Vanellope and Rancis were on a boat for 'Captain Salty's snorkeling adventure'. They were wearing life jackets, flippers, masks and snorkels and were ready to see more ocean life. The boat stopped and the 2 were ready for their adventure

"Ready Buttercup?" asked Vanellope

"I told you not to call me that, and yes I'm ready" said Rancis

The 2 jumped off the boat and swam through the ocean. They saw hundreds of beautiful fish like clown fish, stingrays, shrimp, crabs and lobsters, dolphins, and even a whale. It was time for them to head back when Rancis noticed Vanellope was gone.

"Vanellope, where are you?" shouted Rancis

Vanellope popped up to the surface holding a small chest

"You won't believe what I found down there" said Vanellope

"You can tell me on the boat, I only paid for 2 hours and I'm not paying for more" said Rancis

The 2 swam back to the boat and headed for shore.

"So what'd you find?" asked Rancis

Vanellope opened the chest and inside there was gold coins, jewels, pearl necklaces, diamonds, and a crown

"Wow, where'd you find that treasure?" asked the captain

"I saw a sunken ship and there was a whole bunch of treasure lying around. I grabbed what I could and surfaced" said Vanellope

"Well you're very lucky to find treasure, you could sell it and make a fortune" said the captain

"It seems our bad luck is finally changing" said Rancis

"Yeah, I guess it is" said Vanellope


	7. Massages and a weird guy

Ch. 7

(Hotel)

Rancis and Vanellope decided to upgrade their room to the presidential suite since they had the money. The 2 were in their new room getting massages and eating shrimp cocktails

"Now this is what I call relaxation" said Vanellope

"I know, it feels so good" said Rancis

"So you 2 are here by yourselves?" asked the person massaging Rancis

"Yes we are" said Vanellope

"How on earth are you 2 able to afford this room, or this 2 hour massage?" asked 1 of the massagers

"I found treasure" said Vanellope

"I sold a super rare ring" said Rancis

"Wow. So tell me about yourselves, what game are you 2 from?"

"We're from sugar rush, I'm Vanellope, and that's Rancis" said Vanellope

"Nice to meet you 2, I'm Fred, that's Georgia" said the person massaging Rancis

"Nice to meet you" said Rancis

"Say, do you like action movies?" asked Fred

"Sure do" said Rancis

"Would you like to see one?" asked Fred

"Sure, that sounds nice" said Vanellope

Georgia turned on the TV and put on the movie Commando

"I've seen this once, it was cool" said Vanellope

"So, have you 2 ever seen a grown man naked?" asked Fred

"No" said Rancis and Vanellope awkwardly

"Would you like to?" asked Fred as he started to take his clothes off

"No thanks, we're good" said Vanellope

"Aw man, no one ever wants to see that" said Fred

"Don't mind him, he's weird" said Georgia

"I figured that" said Vanellope

Vanellope grabbed some shrimp and asked Rancis "So Rancis, after we're done here, what else have we got planned today?"

"I made us some reservations at 5 to go parasailing" said Rancis

"What's parasailing?" asked Vanellope

"We're basically on a parachute being pulled by a boat and we see the island from the air" said Rancis

"I don't know Rancis, I'm scared of heights" said Vanellope

"Don't worry, I'll hold you and make sure nothing goes wrong" said Rancis

"Thanks Peanut buttercup" said Vanellope

"It's better than buttercup" said Rancis before turning his attention to the movie


	8. parasailing

Ch. 8

Rancis and Vanellope were on a boat ready to go parasailing. Vanellope was hooked up to Rancis and they were all set up and ready to go

"Try to get us some great views, if you do I'll give you something extra" said Rancis

"We'll do what we can" said the driver

"Ready Van?" asked Rancis

"I changed my mind Rancis I don't want to do this" said Vanellope a little scared

"Okay, you can stay here and talk to me" said the other person on board "So, have you ever been in a Turkish prison?"

"I changed my mind again, send us up" said Vanellope

The Parachute opened and the 2 were sent up in the air

"Wow, this is great" said Rancis

The 2 could see the whole island, the racetrack, and a few smaller islands

"You scared?" asked Rancis

"A little, but I don't care anymore" said Vanellope

The boat entered into a thick fog. The cable holding the 2 shook violently and when they cleared the fog, the crew on the boat was gone

"Where's the crew?" asked Vanellope

"I don't know" said Rancis

The boat was about to crash into some sharp rocks

"We're going to crash" screamed Vanellope

"Take the cable off" said Rancis nervously

Vanellope struggled to get the cable off. The boat crashed into the rocks but she was able to snap the cable off. The couple flew through the air and were coming closer to a restaurant on the boardwalk

At the restaurant, Chuck had gotten free from his torture chamber and was enjoying a nice plate of fish. He turned and screamed as Vanellope and Rancis crashed into him

"Watch where you going ya fools" shouted Chuck from under the parachute

The 2 unhooked themselves and left the restaurant

**I hope you're enjoying the story so far. This might be the last chapter I'll make for a while because I'm going to be busy and I'm going to North Carolina on Saturday so I may or may not make another chapter so soon. Please review and if you have any suggestions for this story, tell me because I'm almost out of ideas**


	9. rodeo bull terror

Ch. 9

Rancis wanted to show Vanellope how tough he could be so he signed up for a rodeo that was happening now. Vanellope sat in the stands wearing a cowboy hat while Rancis was dressed as a cowboy and getting ready to ride a bull

"Welcome everyone to the mega dome, tonight's special event has been brought to you by XS tech, encouraging you to seize the future with XS. Over at XS headquarters in hero's duty, they've been able to genetically engineer a normal bull, into a bionic super bull. No one dares to ride it, except for one kid. Over from the game sugar rush, Rancis Fluggerbutter"

Rancis bursted out of a gate riding a glowing green and black bull. The bull bucked really hard to try and knock Rancis off. Rancis held on tight for about 30 seconds when the bull knocked him to the ground and stood on 2 legs

"You know what they called me back in the lab? I'm a breeding bull" said the bull

"What, what's that?" asked Rancis

"You're gonna find out" said the bull

Rancis tried to crawl away but the bull stopped him from getting far

"Where're you going candy? We're gonna have a party" said the Bull

Rancis screamed and struggled to get away but the bull kept grabbing him and took his pants off

Vanellope closed her eyes and turned away not wanting to see what the bull was doing

(5 minutes later)

Rancis was curled up on the ground shaking while the bull was drinking some wine

"I have a house on the cape, maybe you can come and visit" said the bull

"Maybe" said Rancis nervously

"Maybe you'll call a few days in advance so I'll have time to get the house cleaned" said the bull a little angrier

"Okay, okay I will" said Rancis a bit scared

"Maybe you'll bring a blazer so we can go to a wider range of restaurants" shouted the bull

"Fine, I'll bring a blazer" said Rancis

"Good" said the bull before he walked away

(Hotel suite)

Rancis and Vanellope were getting ready for bed. They got in their big bed and talked for a bit, Rancis was still shaking from what the bull did to him

"Rancis, you can stop shaking now, the bull's gone" said Vanellope

"I think I'm scarred for life now" said Rancis

"Come on, you're fine now" said Vanellope

"Did you see what he did to me?" said Rancis

"Well, no because my eyes were closed. But I'm guessing it was bad" said Vanellope

"This is going to haunt my nightmares tonight" said Rancis

"Well now we both have things to worry about at night, you with that bull, and me with the terminators" said Vanellope

"At least we have each other to keep us safe" said Rancis

"Yeah" said Vanellope

Vanellope turned off the light and the 2 drifted to sleep


	10. a day on an island

Ch. 10

It was Vanellope and Rancis's final day in paradise. Instead of going to the beach, seeing tourist stuff, and having bad things happen to them. They decided to see 1 of the islands.

Rancis drove a boat towards the nearest island and they decided to see some of the wildlife

"Follow me, the guy at the front desk told me the perfect place for us to be alone" said Rancis

After walking through a mile of jungle and a flock of angry birds, the 2 made it to a waterfall with a small pool of water around it

"Wow it's more great than the guy said it would be" said Rancis

Rancis's cellphone rang and he answered

"Hello?" asked Rancis

"Hey, I'm hungry for some coitus, get over here" said the bull from the rodeo

"Not now man, I'm trying to spend some time with my girlfriend" said Rancis

"Bring wine on the way here" said the bull

"No" said Rancis angrily

"No? what do you mean No?" asked the bull getting a bit angry

"I don't have to do what you say" said Rancis

"You better get here or I'll find you and kill you" said the bull angrier now

Rancis hung up and put his phone back in his pocket

"Who was that?" asked Vanellope taking her clothes off

"The bull from last night. Don't worry about it, he won't find us" said Rancis

"Last one is sour Bill" said Vanellope as she rushed to put her swimsuit on

Rancis did the same thing and the 2 ran for the water, Vanellope reached the water first

"I win, you're sour Bill" said Vanellope

"No way, I'm not that sour coughdrop" said Rancis

"Yeah, sure" said Vanellope

The 2 spent the day on the island swimming, laughing, and enjoying each other's company. It was getting late and the 2 just sat on their boat about to watch the sunset

"This has been a really fun day" said Vanellope

"It sure has, no bulls, no terminators, no Chuck, everything's just perfect" said Rancis

"I can't wait to get back tomorrow" said Vanellope

"This place was fun, but nothing can beat good ol sugar rush" said Rancis

The 2 got close to each other when for the first time since they became boyfriend and girlfriend, they kissed. They kissed as the sun went down and was replaced by the beautiful full moon

"Now that was great" said Vanellope

"It sure was" said Rancis

Vanellope and Rancis's stomachs started to grumble

"I'm getting hungry" said Vanellope

"Me too, I'll drive us back to the hotel and I'll get us some room service" said Rancis

He turned the boat back towards the main island and the 2 were heading back

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I finally had the 2 kiss. The story should conclude in the next chapter with 1 more surprise so stay tuned. And happy Easter to everyone**


	11. crazy bull and home sweet home

Ch. 11

(The next morning)

Rancis and Vanellope loaded their stuff on their Karts and were ready to go home, but first needed to check out.

"Did you 2 enjoy your stay?" asked the man at the front desk

"It was great" said Rancis

"Please sign here and thank you for staying with us" said the man at the front desk

Suddenly the front door busted open, the bull from the rodeo found them

"I told you I'd find you, you never gave me my sex so now I'm gonna kill you" said the bull angrily

"Run" Rancis shouted to Vanellope

The 2 ran out of the hotel, not before Vanellope knocked over the luggage cart blocking the door. The 2 rushed in their karts and drove off

"Good, I think we lost him" said Rancis

Vanellope looked in her mirror and saw the bull was running after them, and fast

"Rancis, the bull is following us" said Vanellope nervously

"What, we're going 50 how is that possible?" asked Rancis

"He's getting closer, step on it" said Vanellope

The 2 drove as fast as they could through the streets trying to avoid the bull, since they were in a racing game there was no speed limit. The 2 were almost out when they almost ran into a red car turning into the street, it was Chuck

"Watch where you going ya fools" shouted Chuck

He turned and screamed as the bull ran into his car, crushing him and the car

"Watch where you going ya fool" shouted Chuck as he dragged his car back into an auto shop

Vanellope and Rancis drove and drove when they reached the exit, the bull tried to follow them but was stopped by an invisible wall

"This isn't the last time we meet. I'll find you and kill you" shouted the bull before turning back

(Sugar rush)

The 2 made it back in their game and were at the bottom of the rainbow bridge

"Good, I think we lost him" said Rancis

"Well that was a fun vacation" said Vanellope

"It sure was, I'm gonna go home and relax" said Rancis

"Me too, you wanna hang out later and maybe get some drinks at tappers?" asked Vanellope

"Sure, I'll see you later" said Rancis heading towards the racers village while Vanellope drove back to the castle

**That's the end of the story, I hope you loved it. Please review and stay tuned for my other story, Disneyquest adventures**


End file.
